Special Events
Thanksgiving Each year some turkeys show up. PAST EVENTS Holiday Costume Show 143 Carsanquay: Halloween Costume Event Mon Oct 30 22:38:38 2006 To: all Sometime tomorrow, this Halloween, we will be hosting an event! Please come to Truce dressed up as a character of your choosing. You can either wear equipment to make you look like someone else or write a description to serve the same purpose. We will go trick-or-treating in the Cleft and the people with the best costumes will certainly get the best candy! - MTS Trick or Treat Special Participants were given a trick or treat baggie, and had to take the candy from various areas of the Cleft. The more candy you collected at the end, the better the prize you could choose. Each candy was worth 1 point, with a list of prizes with different point prices. Notable prize purchases include: Madoushi purchased a reference to himself in one of the Cleft's areas. 1st Annual Holiday Combat Tournament Took place in December 2004 List of participants is lost to time, but the winner of the tournament was Pumki Pumki won the special skill: Brainbuster, which sets the target's HP to 1. 2nd Annual Holiday Combat Tournament Took place in December 2005 3rd Annual Holiday Combat Tournament Took place in December 2006. Other Somebody (Sioux?) won a special item: Freigur's Smile Adds immunity to disease and poison. Adds Detect Evil and Protection from Evil (reduced damage from evil mobs). Freigur's Smile may have been given to Pumki as well, because of his role in it's creation. 2007 Summoner Art Event Draw a Cleft inspired picture of a summoner using their summoning abilities to help defeat a foe. Participants Bahamut Benamas Kusiga Krystina Madoushi Milo Raitzeno The results can be found here. Valentines Day Special Participants answered questions about things in the Cleft, followed by a scavenger hunt. Answering a question or finding a heart piece netted you 1 Piece of Heart. Participants ???? Prizes Piece of Heart -Obtaining 4 Pieces of Heart gave you 50 extra maximum HP. December Present Events Each December, locked presents are left behind under a Christmas tree and players may grab one per character. On Dec 24 or later, these presents may be opened. Items in the presents range from restring tokens, to unique items, to a pile of poop. Those who wish to package personalized presents for other players will be charged a handling fee of 1 gold for the first, and 50 for an subsequent presents. They may label who the present is from or they may leave it anonymous. There will also be a Secret Santa Event. Here are the rules from 2009: 1) To apply, post a note to immortal titled: Secret Santa 2) On December 7th, signups close and participants receive a note detailing which person, picked randomly, will receive their gift. -In the spirit of the event, please do not tell this person 3) Contents must be the value of the gifter's level x5 in gold -If you are under level 16 you will receive 50 gold to help 4) If you do not wish to seek out existing items and instead wish to create a custom item for your giftee, you must have your special item approved and pay a fee of level x5 in gold. -If you are under level 16 you will receive 25 gold to help 5) Players who fail to follow the above rules will not receive their Secret Santa present. 6) Secret Santa presents will be opened with all other presents. Utensil Wars Tourney Check Utensil_Wars